Damaging Secrets
by DaNgerOusMynDs
Summary: Can love and friendship survive in the mist of a tangled web of secrets? Now that the Alliance has been destroyed, can Syd endure the repercussions that the secrets of others have caused? Read to find out!!! And don't forget to review.
1. The Night It All Began

Damaging Secrets  
  
~Can love and friendship survive in the mist of a tangled web of secrets? Now that the Alliance has been destroyed, can Syd endure the repercussions that the secrets of other have caused?  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own these characters.the writers and creators of Alias (as well as ABC) do. We're just having fun changing the plot a little.so read and enjoy.  
  
PLEASE don't forget to review the story; otherwise we won't have incentive to keep posting more chapters!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 The Night It All Began  
  
Sydney sat on her bed with her pajamas on and her knees up, she leaned her head against the headboard as she wrote in her journal. 'I never expected things to turn out the way they did. We took down the Alliance sooner then we all thought and both my father and I are safe and we no longer have to lead a double life. And Vaughn . . . ' A smile coming to her lips as she thought about him. She put her pen down as she reached for her glass of water; a sigh of content escaped her as she looked over toward her window looking out to the city without a care in the world. The sound of her phone startled her; she got up and ran to it before the person on the other end could hang up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Joey's Pizza" a very familiar voice blurted out.  
  
A little confused as to why Vaughn was still using code names and secret meetings considering they no longer had to be sneaky, she replied getting ready to go and meet him in the warehouse, "um . . wrong number."  
  
Very quickly Vaughn jumped in "Syd wait. . ."  
  
There was dead silence for a few seconds before " . . . um I just wanted to talk about today. . . we kinda separated and never talked about what happened after Weiss announced that your father was coming"  
  
Syd smiled thinking about what had happened and before she could say anything Vaughn added something else, "I was wondering if I could stop by and talk. . .we don't have to get our sneaky on anymore. . . wait did I just say that?"  
  
Syd laughed as he continued, "we can be seen together now . . . . . . but if you're uncomfor. ."  
  
"No," Syd replied as she interrupted him, ". . I mean no, I do wanna talk face to face but Francie is gonna be home soon, she is actually a little late and since this is a kinda personal matter and she doesn't even know you exist yet . ."  
  
"Okay then, well do it some other time . . I guess we'll plan it out lat. . " replied Vaughn, a little disappointed.  
  
"No," Syd quickly responded back, interrupting him once again. A smile being drawn to her lips as she thought about her response, something she has always wanted to say to this man since the first day she saw him. "Why don't you give me your address and I'll stop by so we can talk, you don't have any roommates that I don't know about do you?"  
  
"No, I don't. . . that will be great, my address is . . ." he replied, all he could do was smile, thinking of her writing down his address, getting ready to go and see him, no one else, just HIM!  
  
"Okay great, I'll see ya in 'bout a half hour. Bye!" then he heard the phone click, the sound of her voice ended and before he could even say 'Goodbye' she had hung up.  
  
He quickly wiped the frown from his face as he shot up from his seat, he grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans and ran to the bathroom, a very cold shower was needed before she got there.  
  
+ + + +  
  
As she hung up the phone she silently cursed to herself as she looked down at what she was wearing . . . pajamas!  
  
"AHHH . . . Isn't that just great, I told Vaughn I'd be at his house in a half hour and I'm standing here in my pjs!" she muffled to herself. 'Okay time for a very quick shower' she thought as she grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a nice yet casual sweater. 


	2. Feelings Out In the Open

Damaging Secrets  
  
~Can love and friendship survive in the mist of a tangled web of secrets? Now that the Alliance has been destroyed, can Syd endure the repercussions that the secrets of other have caused?  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own these characters.the writers and creators of Alias (as well as ABC) do. We're just having fun changing the plot a little.so read and enjoy.  
  
PLEASE don't forget to review the story; otherwise we won't have incentive to keep posting more chapters!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 Love Can Survive or Love in the Midst of Lies  
  
'Just do it! . . . Raise your hand to the door and knock! . . come on Syd this isn't rocket science and even if it was it wouldn't be *this* hard! . . okay okay . . . ready . . . one . . two . . . thr. .'  
  
"Oh, hey Syd . . . I didn't know you were here yet." Vaughn said as he suddenly opened his front door finding Syd standing there with her hand in position, ready to finally knock on the door.  
  
"Heh . . yea I just got here. . I was just about to knock" Syd replied in a somewhat embarrassed manner. 'God I hope he didn't see me standing out here acting like a complete moron through that lil peep hole!' she thought to herself as she waited for Vaughn to give some indication that she was welcome in his house.  
  
"Come on in, let me take your coat" Vaughn replied motioning for her to enter. Syd smiled thinking about what a gentleman Vaughn really was.  
  
After he returned from hanging her coat up, the two of them just stood there, a little nervous and uncomfortable like two teenagers not sure what to do around one another. The silence was finally broken . .  
  
"So . . . how have you been?" Vaughn asked, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I'm good I guess . . ."  
  
"What do you mean. 'you guess,' is everything okay??" Vaughn quickly asked, concern flashing in his eyes.  
  
"Yea . . I'm just a little confused about the events of today."  
  
"Confused, what's to be confused about? We took down the Alliance, your father is okay and you and him no longer have to lead double lives." Vaughn responded.  
  
"No, no, I'm not confused about that . . . it's what happened after. . . ya know" Syd replied a little embarrassed, not wanted to say it.  
  
"Ohh, the kiss? . . Why are you confused? You know how I feel about you and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way. ."  
  
"No, I . . . " Syd interrupted, a frown coming to Vaughn's face only hearing her first and last few words, " . . . . . . . . killed your father!"  
  
A puzzled look drawn across Vaughn's face, he didn't wanna reply considering he hadn't heard her correctly but he was drawn back at what he had heard her say.  
  
Sydney waited for him to say something, anything, but he hadn't. He stood there looking dazed and confused.  
  
"Vaughn, are you okay? Did you hear what I said?" Syd said finally breaking the silence.  
  
"You don't feel the same way about me as I feel about you because your mother killed my father?" Vaughn finally questioned, thinking he had gotten what she actually said.  
  
"Um . . no Vaughn, I said that I do feel *that* way about you! I was just wonder . . wondering how you feel that way about me . . . . knowing that my mother was responsible for your father's death? Sydney finally got out, frowning at the thought of what he me might say back.  
  
Vaughn looked up at Sydney locking eyes as he spoke, "Syd, * I love you *. . . and I know that your mother killed my father. You resemble her in many ways and it is hard not to think of that when I see you," Vaughn blurred out, not holding anything back, " but I know you for you, who *you* are, you're not your mother, you wouldn't voluntarily kill someone for the fun of it" Vaughn scoffed. "Syd, you have the purest of pure hearts and you're are thee most genuine person I know. You risked your life for people that you didn't even know everyday, just to ensure their safety. That is why I can say I love you." A smile coming to Vaughn's lips and he laughs, "Besides the fact that my heart races when I see you, the way my knees get weak when you're near, and the way I can't concentrate on the stuff you and I talk about relating to work, even though I know it's important, I just can never seem to stop thinking about you, YOU, not her."  
  
'::sniff::' Tears filled Syd's eyes, Vaughn was looking so deep into her soul that he didn't even notice until he hear her sniffling.  
  
"O God, Syd!" Vaughn replied, running over to pull her into a hug, trying to comfort her, "I'm soo sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!"  
  
All teary and stuffy, Syd looked up at Vaughn and responded, "it's okay Vaughn, I needed to hear that, I needed to feel loved and hear that someone loves me, I haven't felt this way in soo long." All Vaughn did was try to comfort her, soothing his hand over her hair whispering little 'it's okays' and 'I love yous' in her ear.  
  
Syd suddenly pulled back staring directly at Vaughn and said, "I know I didn't say it yet but I hope you know these aren't tears of sadness, they're tears of joy!" Syd leaned closer kissing Vaughn so slightly that he wondered if she actually did it or he was just imagining it, she pulled back and wiped her tears and smiled up at him, "I love your too." 


	3. Love and Lies

Damaging Secrets  
  
~Can love and friendship survive in the mist of a tangled web of secrets? Now that the Alliance has been destroyed, can Syd endure the repercussions that the secrets of other have caused?  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own these characters.the writers and creators of Alias (as well as ABC) do. We're just having fun changing the plot a little.so read and enjoy.  
  
PLEASE don't forget to review the story; otherwise we won't have incentive to keep posting more chapters!  
  
************************************************************************  
Chapter 3 Love and Lies  
  
The sun shown bright outside Vaughn's window, shining right into Syd's eyes. As she was waking up she rolled over and began to remember the events of the past day. 'Wow, everything in my life is finally going right for once. Ever since Danny's death I have been looking forward to the day that SD-6 went down. And in the midst of all that, I finally let my guard down for Vaughn. I have been cautious to get too close, probably because of what happened to Danny. But I'm glad I finally...'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Vaughn mumbling, "ooouummm hurriiee.get him, the cow get away." Syd looked over at him and laughed to herself, "the cow?" she whispered. God, she loved him. Then it suddenly dawned on her, 'I know he says he loves me, but how? After what my mother did to his father, how can he possibly love me?' She sat and stared at his sleeping face questioning.  
  
As a tear trickled down her face onto the pillow her mind couldn't stop thinking, 'Why?' Syd asked herself, 'Why did my mother have to be the person she was?'  
  
'One question I want to ask her, no I need to ask her, is how she kept all those secrets from my father, and from me, for all those years. I don't think she understood what those secrets have done to my life.'  
  
'I've never really confronted my mother about her past.I think I at least owe it to myself to ask her a few questions. I need to know the truth about her past, and my past. The mother I knew did die in that 'car crash,' now I want to get to know my 'real' mother. It's funny, for all the times she lied to me I still feel really close to her. She has gained most of my trust back. It's with her knowledge that I have survived my last few missions.'  
  
'In my heart I really want to believe that she is trying to make up for all she down wrong by helping the CIA. I've tried talking to my father about it, but I guess it would take a hell of a lot for him to trust her again. Even though I can't get past all the lies I've been told by my mother as well as my father, I still feel like she's the only one that can relate to me.'  
  
'I am a double agent, just like my mother, not for the same reasons, but still a double agent. Lately, I feel like my whole life is a tangled web of lies, from my past, into my present! I was told the lies when I was younger, maybe they were to protect me, but still I was never told the truth. And now I look my friends in the eye and lie to them!'  
  
'I guess I'm worried about ending up like my mother because now I'm the one with the secrets. I don't want to end up living a life of lies, or at least a life of my lies. My whole life I've been living everyone else's lies, and I can't stand being lied to. But now I'm the one that turns around and lies to my best friends' faces!!! It kills me to do this, especially from Francie. When she asks me a simple question like 'how was your day at work' or 'how was your trip,' I have to look her in the eye and lie!!!'  
  
'Every time I looked at her I felt horrible for lying to her. But how could I have told her the truth, after what happened to Danny.I killed him. Well, Sloane actually killed him, I think. Actually, come to think of it, who did killed Danny?'  
  
'I feel like anyone I let myself get close to ends up dying because of me.' Syd looks over at Vaughn and thinks, 'I can't let this happen to him, I love him too much.'  
  
'I feel weird talking to Vaughn about this; about Danny. My mother's the only one I can talk to about this, she's the only one that might understand. She's never been there for me before.but this could be her chance to be the mother she never was.'  
  
Her thoughts were again interrupted by her cell phone ringing. 


	4. A New Reflection of Happiness

Damaging Secrets  
  
~Can love and friendship survive in the mist of a tangled web of secrets? Now that the Alliance has been destroyed, can Syd endure the repercussions that the secrets of other have caused?  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own these characters.the writers and creators of Alias (as well as ABC) do. We're just having fun changing the plot a little.so read and enjoy.  
  
PLEASE don't forget to review the story; otherwise we won't have incentive to keep posting more chapters!  
  
BY THE WAY.HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SILKY!!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4 A New Reflection of Happiness  
  
::::ring :::: ring:::: 'O God' Syd thought as she rolled over 'what the hell is that??'  
  
Syd suddenly jumped up breaking Vaughn's grasp on her as she darted towards her cell phone. 'Who would be calling me now? I left Francie a note and if the CIA wanted me they'd be calling Vaughn to.' Syd thought.  
  
"Hello," Syd said just above a whisper not wanting to wake up Vaughn.  
  
'Syd, where are you? You're not answering the door and neither is Francie.' The all to familiar voice of Will responded.  
  
"Um . . Will, I'm not home, I had to run out early for work and I'm not sure where Francie is and/ or why she's not answering. Did you call the house?" Syd replied, lying so that Will wouldn't question her.  
  
'Yea I called the house, Francie's cell, the restaurant, and now your cell. Did she come in last night after work?' Will asked  
  
"Err . . Um. . . Yea?" Syd replied with an uncertain tone in her voice.  
  
'Syd, you never went home last night did you? Something happened last night didn't it?' Will asked, "Syd, don't hold out on me, I told you about me and Francie!"  
  
Syd saw Vaughn moving around if ready to wake up, "Will, I got to go, meet me at the restaurant at say. . . . one-ish and we'll talk and then you can have the opportunity to question Francie as well."  
  
'Okay fine, talk to ya later, be safe.' Will replied seconds before the two were disconnected.  
  
Sydney sat at the edge of the bed next to Vaughn, who was still sleeping but very restlessly. 'God he looks *so* cute in his sleep' Syd though. She figured that while he slept she could shower and make breakfast. She stood and as she was ready to move toward the bathroom a hand came out and grasped her wrist holding her in place. Syd jumped not realizing that it was Vaughn, as she turned and saw him, a small smile danced upon her lips.  
  
"Morning sweetie" Vaughn said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Morning!" Syd replied leaning forward to place a kiss to Vaughn's lips. "I'm going in the shower, if that okay?"  
  
"Sure no problem, maybe I'll make you some breakfast!" Vaughn replied.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right out" Syd swiftly turned and headed for the bathroom but she stopped when she heard Vaughn's voice once more, "Hey while you're in there, don't forget to brush your teeth" Vaughn silently laughed as he watched Syd who was still standing in the same spot with her mouth open in shock that he said that.  
  
"Syd, I'm kidding, but if you feel the need to you can use my toothbrush" Vaughn relied unable to wipe the grin off his face. Syd just laughed to herself and continued walking.  
  
+ + + +  
  
Sydney laughed; she closed the door behind her and turned the water on in the shower. She turned to her right and suddenly stopped, staring at herself in the mirror. The woman staring back at her was different then she remembered. Finally it dawned on her, her reflection was filled with happiness; a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She was wearing Vaughn's clothes, the clothes of the man that she loved. She was finally happy, she helped take down SD-6 and the Alliance, she can openly share her feelings with Vaughn, and she had two true friends who stood beside her, even though she could never tell one of the them truth. She was almost happy about that, she didn't want to see Francie go through the same thing that Will did for knowing about her occupation. She regretting that Will ever found out about that, but it was good in a way, cause she had someone to talk to, besides Vaughn.  
  
Suddenly her smile turned to a frown. 'Francie has been acting weird lately,' Syd thought to herself, 'Whatever. . . . . maybe she's not and I'm just paranoid.' She stopped thinking about that and focused only on what was important to her at the moment, her shower. 


	5. Strawberries and Pancakes for Breakfast

Damaging Secrets  
  
~Can love and friendship survive in the mist of a tangled web of secrets? Now that the Alliance has been destroyed, can Syd endure the repercussions that the secrets of other have caused?  
  
PLEASE don't forget to review the story; otherwise we won't have incentive to keep posting more chapters! We would like to give a special thanks to 'Star' and 'Kimmers'!!! We appreciate it so much that you take the time out to review our story.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own these characters.the writers and creators of Alias (as well as ABC) do. We're just having fun changing the plot a little.so read and enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
Chapter 5 Strawberries and Pancakes for Breakfast, YUM  
  
Vaughn sat at the kitchen table with two plates of pancakes near him. There was a bowl of strawberries next to him and two cups of coffee as well as two glasses of cranberry juice. He sat there, reading the paper. It wasn't like he didn't already know what the paper was talking about, he actually knew more, the inside info and the stuff they don't want the public to know about. He suddenly looked up once he hurt banging coming from where Syd was. The next thing he saw was her. . . she was walking towards him with a smile on her face. She was wearing the same dark jeans and sweater that she had worn over there the night before, cause she had no other outfit to wear. All he could do was smile, he was soo happy she was finally apart of his life. She always had been ever since she joined the CIA but now she was apart of his life in the way he wanted her to be. She was his girlfriend . . .Girlfriend? . . 'Is she my girlfriend?' he thought, 'I guess she is, I like that, Sydney Bristow, my girlfriend.' His smile widened showing the cute little dimples he had on his cheeks.  
  
"What are you smiling 'bout?" she asked  
  
"You" he said blatantly  
  
"Me, what did I do to make you smile that much?" she asked  
  
"You really want me to go on and on about why I'm smiling about you?" he asked  
  
"Yep" she replied, "I would like to know!"  
  
"Okay, I was smiling because I was thinking about you coming over last night, what happened, and you being my girlfriend." There he said it, and he felt good to say it too.  
  
"Your girlfriend?" she asked, "that's what I am?"  
  
His huge grin was turned to a frown, a pout drawing to his face. "Oh Michael I'm just joking with you, yea I'm your girlfriend, wouldn't have it any other way!"  
  
"Good, you had me scared for a minute," he said as he pulled her into a hug, "I hope you like pancakes!"  
  
"Ehh Michael," he loved the way she said his name, he was used to hearing her say 'Vaughn' all the time but when she said Michael it was just different,. "I hate pancakes and strawberries make me sick," she said as she saw the plates of pancakes and the bowl of strawberries very near by.  
  
Again Vaughn's expression fell, 'Good one Mike' he thought to himself  
  
"Okay I have to stop doing this to you, I'm joking again, I love pancakes and strawberries are my favorite fruit! I just had to get back at you for the 'whole brushing my teeth' thing." Syd replied.  
  
"Okay okay, even now?" Vaughn asked  
  
"Absolutely, lets eat, I'm hungry" she replied. Both of them sat at the table sitting across from one another digging in to the dishes in front of them.  
  
"So, who called ya this morning?" Vaughn asked  
  
"Hey I thought you were sleeping?" she responded  
  
"Nope, just wanted you to think I was so I could watch you when you weren't looking." He said smiling. "So you gonna tell me who or are you gonna hold out on me?"  
  
"Well. . .I would, but if I tell ya, I'd have to kill ya!" she said poking fun at the way there job works at times.  
  
"Syd, that's not funny" he replied as he noticed her in hysteria.  
  
"Okay okay I'll tell ya. . . It was Will."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yea," she replied, "he was asking me why no one was answering the door at my house" Vaughn looked up, curiosity drawn all over his face, "he said that Francie wasn't even answering so I don't think she ever got home last night."  
  
"Well, what did you say to him?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I told him I had to leave early for work so I wasn't there but then he caught me when he asked if Francie ever got back from work last night." She replied.  
  
"Oh, so he knows you're here" she nodded, "is he okay with that? I don't think he really likes me. Should I be worried that the next time I give him something to research he's gonna kick my ass?" he asked  
  
Syd laughed, "I don't think you have anything to worry about. I mean I know that Will used to have feelings for me but he and Francie kissed so hopefully his mind is off me and on her. Leaving you out of danger!"  
  
A sigh of relief escaped him, "Were you really that scare of him?" Syd asked noticing his reaction.  
  
"No, no I wasn't I just thought . . well ya know, if. . I thought . . ." he stumbled out, he laughed, took a deep breath and finally got out what he wanted to say, "I just didn't wanna have to beat the crap out one of your best friends for your heart." A bit of embarrassment over came him.  
  
Syd tried not to but she couldn't help it, she laughed before replying, "I'm sorry, I know that's not funny but I don't love Will even if he did have feelings for me, I love *you* and only you so you don't have to compete with anyone for my heart."  
  
"Well that's a relief." He blurted out.  
  
Syd laughed again, this time Vaughn joined her. As they finished, Syd took the dishes and cleaned them while Vaughn jumped in the shower. Once she was finished washing and drying, she plopped on the couch in the living room and started flipping the channels. 'God there is absolutely nothing good on' she thought. She suddenly got to a show that she caught her interest, "The Jerry Springer Show." She laughed, but then her expression got serious when she noted the topic. . . true friends with deep dark secrets!  
  
"Francie," she mumbled instantly becoming part of the show.  
  
"What about her?" Vaughn said startling Syd, not knowing he was there.  
  
"I don't know Michael," she sighed. "I just feel like I'm not the only one keeping secrets anymore in my friendship with her. I mean I know she has every right to considering I keep A LOT of secrets from her, but I don't think they are good ones." She responded. "I have a bad feeling that she's different and not in a good way"  
  
"Well I'm not goin anywhere," he said as he sat down next to her, cuddling her in his arms, "I'm all ears."  
  
Syd smiled then proceeded to begin. . . . 


End file.
